To Become a Guardian
by Asian-Inkwell
Summary: Jack is just an ordinary British orphan trying to make ends meet. What will he do when a mysterious man lends him a hand? Should he trust him and do as he says? Is this a chance for something better than the life he new? A bit AU. British Jack (Couldn't resist!) Rated T for a bit of language and future violence. Hinted pairings but probably unlikely.
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Rise of the Guardians! Just this story. (There are some other sorta disclaimers at the bottom that will make more sense once you've read the story)

* * *

_**Prologue**_

"_You felt sorry for him, didn't you?"_

"_Perhaps."_

"_Are you sure about just taking him in like that?"_

"_Of course I am."_

_Manny frowned. _

"_You're going to humiliate the poor lad. Do you really think he has what it takes to be a Guardian?"_

"_Oh he has what it takes, Manny. I would know it better than anyone. He has so much potential."_

"_He's just a child... you were older."_

"_But he has that something I never had, Manny. He'll make it. I know he will. He has the potential just like any of the others."_

_Manny didn't seem so sure, but he'd agree for now._

_Who knows, maybe there was more to the lad than what met the eye._

* * *

Jackson Frost was an orphan. But this didn't bother him that much anymore. He was nineteen years old and out of the orphanage. Parents were of no use to him now. What teen in London, England, needed parents anyways? Most parents left the teens alone, so Jack wasn't out of the ordinary.

His main focus was just taking one day at a time... and getting dosh for for his kid brother Jamie. Now they weren't really brothers, but ever since Jamie was put in the eight year old Jack's charge, the two had just bonded. Ah... but how things changed for pale teen. He had been such a smart kid, managed to get into nice schools on scholarships. His goal then had been to go to college and get a real job then adopt Jamie. He took the entrance exam and had passed. The only thing he had to wait on was that desperately needed scholarship. He had all the qualifications. It was perfect. There was no way it wouldn't be given to him. But no, some snotty rich kid was able to snatch up the scholarship. Jack had never been so frustrated, but he figured he could find another scholarship somehow. It never turned out for him sadly. Every scholarship was taken by some 'lucky' student who had some connection to dosh or power in England. Jack had no chance. He wasn't one to give up, but there wasn't much he could do. Working and studying was a bit overwhelming for him. He wasn't strong. And bills wouldn't pay themselves... so he did something he knew he would forever regret; he quit college.

His dream vanished from in front of him and turned into the life he never wanted to take but didn't have much a choice in.

He had turned to the life of crime.

* * *

Blue eyes sparkled with mischievousness in the dark shadows of an alleyway. His target had no idea what he was in for nor that he had been followed all this way. The owner of the blue eyes couldn't help a silent chuckle. This was going to be rather fun.

"Going somewhere?"

The target spun around and faced a young blue eyed, pale, white haired teen standing barefoot on the corner of the alley way he had just entered.

"Jack!" the target cursed his luck. He never liked it when the teen trailed him for things _he_ had originally stolen. Okay, okay... so he had _originally_ stolen it from Jack by chance. A lucky chance at that. He should have realized that he could be stalked by the annoying teen. How foolish he had been to think that Jack wouldn't notice its disappearance.

The teen smirked. "You should have been paying more attention to who might be following you," he scolded in a sing-song way. "Now you know what I want, so hand it over."

Jack held out his hand to enforce his demand.

His target shrunk away from him, not wanting to give up his precious item.

Jack sighed. "Oh come on... how hard is it to just let go?"

His target managed a quiet growl.

"Ah very well... have it your way." Jack withdrew his hand to his side and turned as if he was going to just walk away. "I didn't really want that useless thing anyway."

"U-useless?!" the target gasped in shock.

Jack glanced over his shoulder. "Yeah, useless. I just wanted to see if I could fix the piece of junk. I can always find a better one."

The target growled and threw the once treasured item to the ground.

"You can have it, Jack Frost!" he spat. "I don't need useless junk."

The target stomped off, grumbling about being tricked by the teen once again. He swore to himself he'd never let the teen get away with a stunt like that ever again.

Jack let out a quiet laugh as he picked up the fallen object.

"Fooled you again," he whispered, a smirk on his lips.

He stuffed the box into his hoody pocket before slipping away into the shadows. He needed to hurry and drop this off. Once he dropped this off, he could get the dosh and send it back to the orphanage where Jamie was. The teen smiled at the thought of the little brunette boy. They had formed a rather brotherly bond and Jack was determined to do whatever it took to keep his little 'brother' safe and happy. Just thinking of the kiddo put a spark of happiness in his heart.

One day, he'd make his old dream come true. He and Jamie would live a better life together.

He fingered the object in his pocket, carefully though, he didn't want to frost it. After all, he was still having some issues controlling this somewhat new found power. He had discovered it shortly after his fourteenth birthday. It had given him quite the scare, but he soon overcame his fear with curiosity. How was he able to do such a thing? He had shared this secret to Jamie and Jamie alone. He was too scared to show anyone else. What if they kicked him out? What would be become of Jamie? He had to keep them hidden and managed to do so until he left the orphanage. On his seventeenth birthday, things got difficult. With all the stress of no scholarships and having to work _and_ study so very hard, he nearly went out of control with his frosty powers. He had barely managed to clean and hide it from his landlord... but his landlord did notice the frozen pipes and doubled his rent. Sweet seventeen wasn't so sweet. Or was it sixteen? It didn't really matter. Both birthdays had been rather awful.

He shook his head to shake out the thoughts of the past and focus back on the object in his hands. It was a small tube like box that fit rather nicely in his hoody pocket. It had very pretty colors which was partially what had attracted Jack to it. He had no idea what it was or what was inside but was certain the object had some sort of value. If not, he could always keep it for himself. He liked curious objects like this. Maybe he could figure out how to open it before he sold it. That could help him figure out how much he could get from it. After all, it seemed like many of the other 'criminals' of London had their eyes set on it. So obviously it was something important. Maybe he should have gotten the real answer from his target instead of lying his way around to get at it. Oh well, what's done is done. He still would get some dosh out of this for he needed dosh badly. Not just for Jamie, but for himself as well.

He paused a moment to stare at his bare feet. So very noticeable in this day and age and not mention in this cold weather! It didn't really bother him, but he knew he probably should try to invest in a pair of shoes. Sandals, flip-flops, maybe? The coppers were starting to crack down on him some about being shoeless. And the poor, homeless trick only worked a couple of times before all of Scotland Yard had figured it out. So shoes was definitely the top item of the shopping list, but after some of it went to Jamie. He always put Jamie first even if it meant he might get caught by the cops. Besides, the cold never bothered his feet. It was almost as if cold was just apart of him. He had nothing to fear.

* * *

Fear, bah! He shouldn't have been so careless. Fear wasn't something he should lack. It was something he needed. But no, his care-free, childish side had convinced himself that he was invincible and needed no fear. Oh how wrong he had been.

"Barmy coppers," he growled under-breath as he pressed himself against the walls of an alleyway. He carefully scooted toward the edge just to get a peek of how the officers were doing.

"No sign of the boy at the moment, but we've sent his description throughout the area. He's wearing a blue hoody, tan trousers, barefoot. He's got blue eyes and white hair. We'll get him this time for sure."

Jack winced. Scotland Yard was doing pretty well this round. Though he didn't quite understand why they were so intent on getting him this time. Most of his past crimes weren't worth a full-fledged chase. So what was going on?

His fingers curled around the box nestled in his hoody's pocket.

Could it be this object? But why? It was just a colorful little box. Probably worth a decent sum but not enough to make the barmy coppers angry, right? He pulled the box out to study it. What could be so special about it that the cops were after him?

Well, no time for questions. He needed to get out of here somehow and fast.

Frost formed around his fingers as if to encourage him. His powers could help him flee. But... Jack shook his head. Frost was not the answer. It could cause more trouble. He didn't have much control over it and had no idea how they would work given a situation like he was currently in. No, he just had to trust his instincts and wish for the best.

He took a deep breath and darted out of his hiding place. He was depending on his speed and wit for now.

"Hey, Mr. Copper!" he called out tauntingly. "Looking for someone?"

"There he is!"

"After him!"

Jack smirked and started running. He'd let the coppers give him a good chase around in circles and then disappear during the chaos. After all, his speed never failed him. It was rather ace, but Jack never really thought about how radge it was that he could run so fast. He could run past cars going down the interstate if he wanted! But Jack wouldn't be thinking about that at a time like this. His main focus was to get all the coppers lost on a wild goose chase.

"Faster men!"

Jack's smirk grew. Faster, eh? Oh they'd get faster now that they asked for it. With a burst of a frosty blue light, the hooded teen took off. Leaving the cops in confusion but determination as they followed the blue blur deeper into the heart of London.

And boy, was Jack enjoying himself. The speed felt great. The wind tickled his cheeks encouraging him to go faster. He could almost hear the wind calling him.

"_Faster, Jack, faster. Fly with me."_

And how badly he wished he could fly. But not now... he just needed to focus on getting away and avoiding incoming traffic.

"_Jack, come. Fly with me."_

No, no. He couldn't fly. That wasn't possible. He couldn't fly.

"_Jack, please. Fly with me."_

Ugh, Jack made a face as he just ran faster. Barmy voices in his head. It was just his imagination. He couldn't let some imaginary voice that seemed to belong to the wind distract him from his current situation. He just needed to focus on running and confusing the coppers then head back home. After that, he would just wait until things calmed down before trying anything crazy again.

Though he had to admit it, this was _fun_. He had never felt such a thrill, to be running at such speeds with the wind. He loved this feeling. It was almost as if his feet weren't touching the ground anymore. As if, as if he was gliding on the wind. It was such a remarkable feeling. This was like flying, but not quite. This would be as close to flying as he would ever get.

But due to his incredible speed, he didn't see the flashing blue and white lights until it was too late.

_Thud!_

He was hit with a great force then pulled back suddenly like a puppet on string before being somewhat gently tossed to the ground.

His head was spinning as he could faintly make out the coppers murmuring.

_"Strange... it was almost as if the wind picked 'im up after he hit your car."_

Jack tried to sit up but found he couldn't as a cop handcuffed his hands behind his back.

"Jackson Frost, you are under arrest."

Then everything went black.

* * *

Bright lights greeted Jack as he regained consciousness. The lights were rather painful to his eyes. He never liked lights like that. It always felt too warm and too prying. He preferred the dark, but not pure darkness. He still craved light. Just not strong, bright lights like that of the sun. He loved moonlight. The gently silvery-blue light of the moon was the light he loved best. But this bright light right now? It was not making him want to please the copper that was sitting across from him.

"What do you want?" Jack growled.

The copper ignored his question. "Jackson Frost, we have several questions for you."

Jack raised an eyebrow.

"About this..."

The copper placed Jack's stolen item on the table that separated the two.

"What about it?" he asked curiously. After all, he didn't really know much about the box.

The copper frowned at him some. "Do you even know what you've stolen?"

Jack shook his head rather cheerfully. "Not at all, Mr. Copper. Looks like a rather nice box that would fetch me a nice some of dosh."

The copper stared at him in a mix of wonder. Was the kid playing with him or was he dead serious about not knowing about the box? He decided to take a different tactic.

"Have you ever heard of the Guardianship?"

Jack's blue eyes lit up some, despite the bright lights still nearly blinding him. "Who hasn't hear of them? They are like the best private security guards in the world."

The copper nodded some. They were getting somewhere now.

"Now tell me, how much do you know about the Guardianship?"

Jack frowned slightly. "Well about as much as the next bloke down the corner! Who do you bloody think I am? I'm just some kid on the street to you coppers. I don't know anything about the Guardianship except what the papers say."

The copper was frowning again. But he didn't have to worry too much. The boy could be bluffing. He just needed to pry a little more to get to the bottom of this.

"Have you ever heard about the Memory?"

Jack gave the cop another curious look. "The Memory?"

The copper tried not to sigh. "The box. It's one of the Guardian's Memory."

Jack's eyes widened some, impressed as he looked at the box.

A Guardian's Memory? He had no idea that he had stolen something so bloody important! It gave him a mix of feelings.

Pride, he had been able to snatch something up from the _greatest _security organization.

Guilt, he had stolen something big.

Worry, he had been caught. What would happen to Jamie?

_Fear_.

He tensed up, clenching his cuffed fists. What was going to happen?

The copper slammed his fist against the table, startling Jack out of his thoughts.

"Now Jackson Frost, tell me all that you know about this box."

His blue eyes looked fearfully up at the copper. He had lost all his cockiness, his determination...

He was just a scared teenaged boy who was not prepared for jail-time experience.

"Edwards!" a voice blasted from a speaker up in the corner of the room. "Edwards!" the voice shrieked again, causing both the copper and Jack to wince.

"Y-yes, sir?" the copper asked, looking towards the window behind him.

He couldn't see his fellow officers, but he knew they could see him.

"Edwards, stop talking with the boy. He's been freed."

Jack immediately straightened. "What?"

Edwards furrowed his brow for a moment. "Is that right?"

"Yes," the voice affirmed his question. "Now get out of there and finish your work. We'll be sending in Scott to escort him out."

Edwards frowned but did as he was told, leaving Jack alone in the interrogation room.

The pale teen fidgeted in his seat. He was being freed? But how and why? Frost started to creep out from his hand and onto his cuffs. His powers seemed to be rather attached to his emotions.

He tapped his foot nervously and a bit impatiently. He didn't like waiting and not knowing what was happening. It was almost more than he could bare!

_Creak_.

Finally...

The copper who Jack assumed to be 'Scott' had entered the room and was releasing him from his cuffed position. Jack could almost swear he saw a look of shock on Scott;s face at the sight of the thin layer of frost on the handcuffs. But the copper said nothing, so maybe he hadn't seen. Oh well, that was good for Jack. No need for questions about frost powers.

The copper remained silent as he led Jack out of the room and through several hallways until they finally made it to the main lobby of the station. Jack didn't mind the silence despite the many questions rushing through his head. They were giving him quite the headache though. He frowned some and rubbed his head.

Ow! He winced. Looked like he had a lovely konk on the head.

Scott gave him a light shove. "Good luck, kid. Stay out of trouble."

Jack stuffed his hands into his pockets and shrugged.

He probably wouldn't really be able to stay out of trouble for long.

The officer at the front desk glanced up at Scott and Jack.

"Is this the boy that just got freed?"

Scott seemed rather stunned at the sudden question as he stumbled over his words, "Uh the boy? Yes, freed. This is the boy."

The officer nodded then looked over at Jack. "If you hurry, you might catch a glimpse of him."

Jack gave him a confused look. "Him?"

"The man who freed you."

His eyes lit up slightly. He quickly thanked the officer before dashing out of the police station.

Where was he? Where was the person who freed him? He was curious to see and probably should thank the man.

Ah! There! It had to be the person just stepping into that limo with a bodyguard of some sort.

"Sir, wait!"

The person paused a moment before slipping in and closing the door. Jack couldn't help but be disappointed, but at least he got a glimpse of the man. He was rather tall and dark. Very dark... No, not his skin. He was just, well, dark. It sent a tingling sensation up Jack's spine. Such a strange feeling which roused Jack's curiosity even more.

He hurried over to the limo, ignoring the look the bodyguard was giving him. He pressed his face against the window in hopes of seeing whoever was inside but to no avail. The windows were tinted... and the bodyguard had him by his hoody.

"What?" Jack asked crossly. He hated being small and so easily pickup-able. (Was that even a word?)

"Here," the bodyguard handed him an envelope before roughly setting him down.

Jack raised an eyebrow and took it a bit hesitantly. "What is this?"

The bodyguard gave him an irritated look. "Just open and read it. You'll understand it once you've read it."

"What's that suppose to-" Jack stopped short as the bodyguard slipped into the limo as well.

So much for that question. It looked like he really did need to just open and read whatever was inside the envelope. But first, some privacy. He pulled his blue hood over his head as he walked away from the police station. Maybe he'd catch a cab or something...

No, wait! His blue eyes sparkled as they locked on the perfect place.

A red telephone booth.

Jack eagerly rushed toward it and pretended to make a call as his somewhat shaky fingers tore open the envelope. He had the phone's receiver on his shoulder as he carefully pried out the note and read it silently, admiring the cursive as he did so. It was almost like the frost-like cursive he used for himself. But different... He couldn't put his finger on it.

~_Dear Jackson Overland Frost,_

_ I'm sure you have many questions for me which I'm afraid I cannot answer at this time. For now, I'll be leaving you with a few instructions to guide you as a favor for getting you out of jail. First, I have along with this note a few things for you. A credit card, passport, plane ticket, and a key to your new hotel room. Use the credit card wisely. Your hotel room is located at the Cafe Royal. I will be leaving other instructions for you once you get there. As for the passport and plane ticket, I will have that explained later at the hotel as well. Second, you are to write me as often as possible about your life and things of that sort. You shall address your letters to Mr. Winchester. I will have the address waiting at the hotel for you. Until your first letter, little Icicle._

_ Signed, Mr. Winchester~_

Jack straightened and ran his hand through his hair, forgetting about the phone he had nestled against his ear. He couldn't quite grasp this situation. What was this Mr. Winchester person up to? Did he want something from him? He frowned some as he pulled out the plane ticket, passport, hotel key, and credit card. It was exactly like the man said. He tightened his grip around the items. He could just sell these things for some good cash and get this over with... but then he kind of owed it to the man. He did get him out of jail, the miserable place which would not allow him to do anything for Jamie. Who knew, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. He could always get out of it somehow if he didn't like the situation.

He stuffed the note and the included items back into his pocket. He stepped out of the phone booth, forgetting about the fallen receiver as he made his way toward the hotel. He was too deep in thought to hear the angry man yelling at him for not putting up the receiver.

What sort of adventure could be waiting for him at Cafe Royal? His body tingled with excitement as well as a bit of frost, which caused a small thought to pop up in the back of his mind as well as a shiver down his spine.

The man had called him 'Icicle.'

* * *

**_[Edit: Nothing new. XD Just a few edits here and there. So sorry. X3;;_**

**_Edit again: Just adding to the list of British slang terms.]_**

**_Author's Note:_** This story is loosely (very loosely) based and inspired by off how I sort of imagine the plot for Kingmans: The Secret Service will be like. This story is also loosely based and inspired on _Daddy-Long-Legs_.

The next few chapters will be in first person as Jack sends letters to the mysterious Mr. Winchester.

As for some of the words I've used for the story, I got them from pinterest on how Brits call certain things. I'm not an expert so I might be using them wrong. So if any of you out there are from England feel free to correct me. X3 I can use all the help I can get.

For now, here is a short list of some of the words I've used and will use. (Not in any particular order despite that I am a bit CDO [aka OCD]...)

_dosh_-money

_barmy-_stupid, idiot

_cop, copper-_policeman, police

_ace-_awesome

_radge_-insane

_slag,slapper-_tramp

_zonked, knackered_-tired, exhausted

_plonker_-idiot

_bugger_-jerk

_peckish_-hungry

_trainers_-sneakers

_kip_-nap


	2. Letter 1

**Chapter One**

Dear Mr. Winchester,

I've done what you've asked. I am at the hotel. So can you get to the point? What do you want from me and why did you free me? Do I know you? Though I really doubt I do since I totally caught a glimpse of you leaving the station. So maybe it's the opposite, do you know me from somewhere? Why do you care about some slag like me? I'm not special. And what sort of name is 'Winchester' anyways? It's not even your real name, I'm pretty sure. You didn't look like a Winchester. Come to think of it, you do look like someone. Hahaha. Want to know who? You remind me of how I use to imagine the Boogeyman except you don't seem that scary. Well you do, but you don't. It's a different type of fear I guess. Hey, can I call you Mr. Boogeyman? It's much better than Winchester. And I doubt you'd let random people read your mail. So it'll just be between you and me. Though I doubt this whole mail thing would last long. Couldn't you, I don't know, text me? I do have a cellular you know. But then again, I'd rather you not have my number. I don't want you to have too much control over my life. Besides, this isn't even a deal yet, is it? I can leave whenever I want. So don't forget that. Just because you got me out of jail doesn't mean I've got to be your everlasting servant or something of that rot.

Oh right, I should probably be thanking you for the clothes. Very nice. I don't know about the suits though. Not my thing. Though I do love the jeans. Yes, very nice. Brand new too. And of course the hoody. Just like mine except new. The hoody is just perfect. Oh and the hats. I'm not really a cap person, but they look pretty nice. But as for the other clothes, well I won't be needing them. Just one suit of clothes is just perfect for me. You can take them back, or perhaps you'll let me sell them? Dosh is always handy and needed for someone like myself you know. The credit card is nice, but I like being able to see my dosh.

But I digress, I should be talking about my day, correct? Though I have no idea why you would have such interests. My life is rather simple compared to your type. I bet you don't have to lift a finger and dosh comes to you. Yeah yeah... so back to my day. I just slept some, ordered a small breakfast, and stayed in my room. That is all. Unless you'd rather me go into detail of everything which I wouldn't mind but I'm sure you would so I shall stop here.

WHAT?! I'd apologize but this is crazy! I was just about finished writing this barmy letter when _you_ sent me a bloody telegram. A bloody telegram! What the hell are you thinking? Sending me out to the Guardianship? Are you daft? Radge?! They'd never accept me. I mean, do you even know why I was sent to jail? It wasn't for the petty crimes that I've done in the past and all that other stuff. Apparently, I stole a Guardian's memories! It's like a secret weapon of some sort from the way the coppers were talking. So how the hell do you think they're going to let me in? I don't even have any titles to my name or dosh connections. They wouldn't believe that I'm suppose to be there! It'd be suicide! It's just plain mad!

So... when do I go?

Jack Frost

* * *

**Author's Note:** Yes, I know this chapter I short. XD But did you really think Jack would write long letter? Hahaha... don't worry the letters will start getting longer as the action starts coming into play. ;) Until the next letter! Please leave a review and keep reading!


	3. Letter 2

**Chapter Two**

Dear Mr. Boogeyman,

I can't believe it. I'm on a aeroplane. A real aeroplane! It probably doesn't mean very much to you since you probably ride one practically every day. But for someone like me, this is ace, really ace! If only Jamie could be here with me... I love this plane. Wish I could catch this instead of a cab. Did you know this plane's seats can turn into beds?! It is so ace! And the telly? Wow it's just so ace. Flying is just incredible. I wish I could fly like this plane. You know, sometimes when I'm by myself, I really think I can fly. Weird, huh? Guess it's that childish side the old lady at the orphanage always complained that I had stuck in me. I don't care though. I like that side. It just... I don't know. Makes me feel alive, I guess. Have you ever felt that way? You know it's really weird writing this to you. I don't even know if you actually read this stuff I write. And if you do, why? Which brings another question, why don't you reply? I thought it was common courtesy to _reply_ to letters people send you. I may not have grown up in a 'proper' home but I do have some manners and knowledge of them. But perhaps I'm being a bit harsh on you since this is only the second letter I've sent. I'm only forgiving you right now because the plane is so ace. And well, I suppose I'm not being fair since I haven't written about the days in between this letter and the first letter. But it's not like anything important for you to know happened in that amount of time. Nothing really big happens in a week. All I did was pack some stuff from my apartment and write a letter to Jamie. Ah right, you probably want to know about him since you're so terribly interested in my life. Well Jamie is like my little brother. I say like because we aren't really related. Both of us are orphans that met up in a small orphanage in London. He's a good kid and I do my best to help him out. He means a lot to me. But that is all you need to know, noisy Boogeyman. Oh right, I did go out and bought a paper and some snacks. It is was rather ace to be using a credit card but I would like some dosh very soon if you don't mind. It's really nice but I work better with dosh. Even a check would be better than a card.

Anyways, I'll be expecting a letter after this one so don't let me down. I have a few tricks up my sleeves you know. I won't go down without a fight if things get messy. And don't laugh. For some reason I have a feeling you got this crazy radge laugh... So don't laugh. I can fight. I've got something pretty cool that I bet you don't know about. Only one other person in the world knows about it besides me and they'll never tell unless I let them. So good luck on that one, Boogeyman. Try to come up with something real scary, okay? I want to see what you've got. By the way, you don't mind me calling 'Boogeyman,' right? You didn't say anything so I just assumed it was okay. Oh well, even if you didn't, I'm still going to call you that. There's nothing you can do to keep me from that. I'm so zonked... my hands are completely knackered from writing so much. I hope this letter is long enough. I haven't written something this long since I dropped out of college. I'm going to get myself a pop. I didn't realize how many bloody flavors they have. I love it. Absolutely love it. My favorite so far is the clear sparkling one. I think the Americans call it Sprite? It's simply ace. The Coca-Cola is pretty good but I'm attracted to the clear one. Later, Boogeyman.

Jack Frost

* * *

_**Author's Note**_**: **Was getting a little antsy so I had to post this chapter since it was already up and ready. X3 I hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think. ;)

And a special shout out for my three followers: _**it-all-starts-somewhere,**_**_ ericamixon,_ **and**_ MythCAngel (so sorry about your name missing the periods :P FanFiction doesn't like them for some reason)!_ **I really appreciate the follows guys!


	4. Letter 3

**Chapter Three**

Dear Mr. Boogeyman,

No letter? Really? But maybe I haven't been writing enough to give you a reason to reply so I'll try a little harder this time. My plane arrived in Russia last night. But why the hell is it Russia? I don't understand a bloody word these people speak. And the directions the pretty flight attendant gave me aren't very clear. So I just found myself a hotel to stay in for a couple of days. I guess I'll have to figure out something. I have at least a week to get things sorted, right? It's really weird to think that you're arranging all this. It's still quite radge to me. Why are you sending me? Some slag like me. I know I already asked you that but you haven't replied so I'm asking you again. I'm not very educated and won't be much good to some ace security agency. What's it like anyway? I'm assuming you know a lot about this agency since _you _are the one sending me. Are there a lot of people coming to this place trying to be apart of this Guardianship? And how the hell do they know to get here without any help? Do they get it from college? Dosh? You can see I don't really know much about these things. So do tell all. I have plenty of time you know. Ah wait a moment I think that's my food.

Okay, I'm back. I ordered some take-out since I was getting peckish. It smells all right so I'm guessing it'll be good. Now back to the letter. Um, where was I? Oh right. Tell me about the Guardianship so I can know what to expect. I don't want to look like a complete plonker, okay? So could you be so _kind_ as to send me something about the Guardianship? It's bad enough looking like a plonker to these Russian people but can you imagine how bad it'll be when I get to the Guardianship? But hey, if you don't send anything, I can just do whatever I get out of here. I've got dosh now, and no, I will not tell you how I got it since you won't send any except on that bloody credit card of yours. Russia is the last place I'd like to be stuck in without real dosh.

Which reminds me of a question, is this a common tourist attraction? I've seen a couple of people who are obviously not Russian. Like this odd Australian. The guy looked like he was cosplaying a kangaroo. I probably shouldn't have said that to his face, but it isn't like I'll be seeing the bugger ever again. He said something about a rabbit. But if you saw him, I believe you'd agree with me that he looked more like a kangaroo than a rabbit. I also met this American girl. I think she said her name was Tabitha. Odd girl. Took a strange liking to my teeth but other than that I'd say she was all right. She definitely had an radge taste of style. Her hair looks like it's suppose to be naturally blonde but she's got like a zillion different colors streaked into her hair. She looks quite gaudy. Americans are a rather barmy sort. Saw some other foreign people but I won't bore you with that. I'm going to eat dinner and see if I can find something to watch on the telly. Later, Boogey.

Ah nevermind... I'm back. I flipped though the telly for almost an hour and couldn't find anything. It's all in bloody Russian. Couldn't they have had at least one English channel? I was hoping I could get a chance to watch Sherlock. That show is simply ace. I need to catch up on it. I've only watched the first season and the first ep of the second. I was going to watch it at the hotel back in London but they were playing the third season. I can't watch the bloody third season if I haven't finished the second! I was pretty upset. I hope the ladies weren't too mad about my mess. I had forgotten about that. Heh heh. So what else should I write about? I'm sure I've told you before but my life is pretty dull for one who has taken a life of crime. You could put your input in your letter. I am going to be staying here for awhile after all. I'm not in a big hurry. You know, there's a lot you could put about yourself in your letter. What you do, what your like, and so on. I am extremely bored and could use some company. It's miserable being alone even if I'm in a fancy hotel and got a telly (even though it's in bloody Russian...). I've been alone for most of my life so believe me I know what loneliness. The only time I wasn't lonely was when I had Jamie. But I don't have him anymore since I'm out of the orphanage and I'm out here. Couldn't exactly tell him that I'm in Russia since you did mention in your instructions back in London that I wasn't to tell anyone. Besides, even if I did, he wouldn't be able to send letters. Orphans don't really have time to be writing letters, you know. And well, I'd rather have him using his free time playing and having fun than be cooped up inside just to write me a letter. Though it would be nice. I miss him a lot. I haven't seen him since the year before last. Work has kept me awful busy you know and the superintendent of the orphanage doesn't really like me visiting. Says I'm a bad influence. Can you imagine that? Me? But then again, you don't know much about me. At least, I don't really think you know _that_ much about me. Perhaps you've done research on me, but I really don't think that sort of thing can really tell you what I'm like. You can't really know anything about a person until you've met them personally. Not like I'm hinting at anything, Boogey. I'm perfectly fine not meeting you. I'm sure you're very busy and have no time to pop in and see me. Which is totally okay with me. Totally. All I ask is for a letter. One letter. Okay?

Jack Frost

* * *

_**Author's Note**:_ I'm really posting this chapters a lot, aren't I? XD But I can't help it since they're so short. :P Heh heh... soon I'll be able to post a longer letters for Jack and get more into the plot. So happy reading! =3

_**Author's Response to Reviews: **_

**The One Named MoonLight-**Oh my god, this is such a wonderful story! I can't believe there aren't any reviews here! I absolutely adore it, especially Jack and his ever mischievous personality. And the Brit slang, oh! (swoons) Ace job!

_Awww! Thanks so much! A wish for this story shall be granted unto you for being the first reviewer. ;) And I'm being dead serious. You don't know how happy I was to get a review on this story! XD I'm glad you like Jack. I wasn't sure if I'd still be able to capture his personality as a Brit. Daw... yes! Isn't the British slang just ace?! ;D_


	5. Letter 4

**Chapter Four**

Dear Mr. Boogeyman,

You're really cruel, you know that? I got a letter from your secretary today. When I got it, I totally thought it was from you. But no, it was from your bloody secretary. Though I suppose the content did satisfy most of my questions which shows that you really are reading my letters (or perhaps your secretary is the one reading?). _But_ this does not mean I am happy. I am still extremely upset with you and won't be pacified. Is it because I didn't keep all those clothes and sent them back to you? Okay, so I _did _sell one of the suits or maybe them all. But seriously, is dress code an issue or something? But _you_ never said anything, so how am I suppose to know? And your secretary didn't say anything so I suppose clothes isn't the issue but thought I'd mention it anyways. (And yes, I will _not_ be wearing any of those shoes you sent me. Though I did like those blue trainers...)

So... I'm not sure I really follow this whole thing your secretary sent. I'm suppose to meet up with a tailor? I don't get it. How would a tailor know anything about the Guardianship? And is it really all right for me to just hand him that note? He won't think I'm barmy or something? And is he going to be Russian? This is bloody serious stuff you know for some kid like me. Though it does sound like a lot of fun. I'm about to head to this tailor tomorrow. So most of my questions will probably be answered then before you even get a chance to reply. I guess I'll be sending another letter later. I'm hungry and knackered out. So I'm just going to grab something to eat and go to bed. Sorry for such a short letter but I had to do some research at the library which took me a bloody time finding and figuring out things. Russian is bloody difficult to understand when you don't know anything about it. Anyways I found the library and found a computer I could use so I could figure out where that tailor was and learn a bit of Russian while I was at it. And boy am I zonked! I haven't studied this hard in forever. I hope you appreciate all this work I'm doing. Because I am really not seeing the point of all this. You can't keep me forever, Boogey.

Oh wait. I suppose before I close the letter I should write about today and the library. I'd rather not it's too much to write about but your secretary was being a nightmare about it. He said that you weren't happy with my letters 'lacking in detail' to quote him. I really hate this. You can see why I don't make Jamie write me.

So... here it goes.

6:00 AM. I woke up, got dressed, and went down to eat breakfast.

6:30-ish AM. Finished breakfast and left the hotel for a stroll.

7:00-ish AM. Returned to hotel and took a kip.

8:00 AM. Woke up and flipped through telly for English shows.

9:00 AM. Found your letter... your secretary's letter and read it.

9:17 AM. Tossed the letter against the wall after rereading it.

9:20 AM. Left hotel to find library.

10:30 AM. Finally found library and entered.

11:15 AM. Managed to communicate to the librarian about using a computer.

11:20 AM. Started research for map to the tailor's place and learning some practical Russian phrases.

2:23 PM. Noticed time and decided to head back to hotel.

3:00-ish PM. Arrived at hotel and went to room.

3:00-ish later PM. Washed up and flipped through the telly again. Found a kids channel that was a bit entertaining.

4:00 PM. Left hotel for store next door to buy some food.

4:40 PM. Came back to room with food and pop. Nearly bumped into Kangaroo but managed to avoid him. Didn't realize he was in the same bloody hotel as me.

6:00 PM. Getting late so I decided to write to you.

6:15 PM. Tired of writing but must go into detail.

6:21 PM. About to finish this letter and hope you're satisfied with it.

Jack Frost

P.S. Sorry about the pop stain... I found some Russian pop flavors at the store downstairs. Rather ace but not as ace as the ones on the aeroplane.

* * *

**_Author's Note:_ **Hello hello! Back with another chapter/letter. X3 Things are slowly starting to roll into action! Haha... Just one question for all that you guys can answer in a review and/or pm, would you guys like me to write some of the chapters like the prologue? Or would you prefer it to stay in letter form? Either way works for me, I was just curious about your opinion. XD

Oh, and I wanted to note that I update the **A/N **at the end of the prologue after I post a new chapter. I add any new British terms so if you're confused, just jump back to the prologue and scroll down to the British term list! :)

_**Author's Response to Reviews:**_

**Guest- **This is really ace! I never see a story that have a British Jack in there. Please do more! :D

_Aw thanks you so much. I really felt that a British Jack would be very very cute! I'm glad you like it and hope you will keep reading this story. :)_

**amillipede- **Great story! I love the British Jack, and I can't wait to see what happens! Update soon! :)

_Thanks! I'm glad you like it. British Jack is so much fuuuun. Teehee. Keep reading! ;)_


	6. Important Notice

I am sorry to say that I might have lost all my documents for fanfiction due to an incident with my tablet pc. My tablet is fixable at the moment but all the documents will be gone. :( There is a chance to save them but I'm not positive. I do have a few of the fanfictions saved on my Toshiba laptop (that I have brought back to life after a year of unused after being replaced by my tablet pc...). So all is not lost. But I did want to let you guys know that several (technically most) of my stories will take awhile to update since I'll have to start from scratch. My sincere apologies. I'm pretty upset about this... Been crying a lot to be honest. *sighs* These things do happen. So...at the moment I'll probably be focusing on updating my newer fanfics and will most likely be posting new fanfics until I find out more about how things will work for my tablet pc and I get done with school this week and next week. Just check my profile for updates on that stuff. I hope things will clear up soon and that I'll be able to save those docs from my tablet pc. Until then, I'll be using my Toshiba. Thanks for reading! Please keep reading, following, favoriting, and reviewing my stories! It'll make me feel better and well it's always nice. ^^ Thanks again for your understanding.

~Asian-Inkwell


End file.
